A Name
by Daisatsu
Summary: "Karma-kun sudah terpikirkan nama yang bagus?"/ ... Karma menoleh. ia torehkan senyum lembut ke arah wanitanya./ "Itu nama yang sangat indah, Karma-kun. Aku menyukainya."/ Bad Summary/ RnR please, thankyou :)
**Character © Matsui Yusei**

 **Story © Daisatsu**

 **Tittle: A Name**

 **Pair :** Karma A. X Manami O.

 **Genre:** Romance, Family

 **Rate:** T

 **Warning :** Typo, OOC, minim konflik, Membosankan, Monoton, cerita pasaran, dan lain-lain…

 **Summary:** "Karma- _kun_ sudah terpikirkan nama yang bagus?"/ ... Karma menoleh. ia torehkan senyum lembut ke arah wanitanya./ "Itu nama yang sangat indah, Karma- _kun_. Aku menyukainya."

 **Happy Reading ^^**

 **Hope You Like it!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Manami duduk termenung di sofa panjangnya dengan nyaman. sepasang iris _violet_ indahnya memandang butiran salju putih yang mulai turun dari balik kaca jendela kamarnya yang memang ia biarkan sedikit terbuka.

Angin musim dingin berhembus, masuk menelusup melalui celah kecil yang di antara jendela dan kusennya, mengirimkan sensasi beku pada kulit putih wajahnya yang tak tertutup.

Kedua pipinya sekarang pasti sudah mulai memerah karena suhu udara yang semakin terasa dingin. Kedua tangannya menangkup sebuah _mug_ besar berwarna _khaki_ yang berisi cairan kental coklat yang sudah tak lagi terasa panas karena dibiarkan begitu saja selama kurang lebih sepuluh menit lamanya tanpa sedikitpun diseduh oleh wanita itu.

Senyumnya melebar ketika gumpalan-gumpalan salju putih yang lebih mirip dengan kapas itu semakin banyak menjatuhkan diri dari langit sore yang menggelap, padahal jarum jam masih mengarah hendak ke angka empat.

Hari ini adalah hari dimana salju pertama turun di musim dingin.

Angin yang berhembus melalui jendela terasa lebih menusuk daripada sebelumnya. Membuat Manami menggigil ketika angin kembali membelai wajahnya.

Dia bergerak bangkit dari sofanya,berniat menutup jendela balkon kamarnya. Namun kakinya tiba-tiba saja terasa ngilu. Dengan helaan napas berat, wanita itu kembali duduk dan tidak mencoba lebih jauh.

Diliriknya kedua telapak kakinya yang kini membengkak nyaris dua kali lipat ukuran semula. Bengkak itu merambat hingga betis, membuatnya kesulitan bergerak selama hampir tiga bulan lamanya. Wanita ini kesulitan beraktivitas dan tentu saja itu mengganggunya.

Dia tidak suka jika hanya berdiam diri tanpa melakukan apapun. Tapi apa mau dikata, dokter kandungannya juga melarang dirinya beraktivitas lebih karena kehamilannya ini benar-benar membebani fisiknya.

Begitu usianya sudah hampir memasukki bulan keenam, Manami langsung merasakan perubahan yang drastis pada tubuhnya.

Badannya mudah sekali terasa pegal, tenaganya yang dulu selalu berlebih sekarang lenyap. Bahkan untuk sekadar membersihkan rumah pun dia tak punya banyak tenaga yang tersisa.

Kakinya mulai membengkak, nafsu makannya juga naik turun, migrain terus menganggunya hampir setiap hari, sampai masalah pernapasan pun tak luput menyerangnya.

Pintu kamar wanita itu tiba-tiba saja terbuka. Memperlihatkan seorang pria dengan balutan _coat_ hitam yang kini tengah membelakangi pintu kamarnya. Kakinya kemudian melangkah menuju lemari untuk menggantung _coat_ -nya sebelum bergerak menuju sofa yang sedang ditempati Manami.

"Kenapa jendelanya kau biarkan terbuka? Udara diluar _'kan_ sudah semakin dingin."

Manami tersenyum lembut. "Aku barusan mencoba untuk menutupnya. Tapi aku kerepotan untuk bangun. Jadi kubiarkan saja terbuka."

Pria itu, suaminya, Akabane Karma mendengus kesal. "Kau bisa memanggil Takane- _san_ untuk menyuruhnya menutup jendela ini." Pria itu berjongkok di depannya setelah menutup rapat jendela dan memastikan penghangat di kamar itu bekerja dengan baik.

"Kupikir Takane- _san_ sedang sibuk di dapur. Tadi dia sempat bilang padaku akan membuat makan malam. Jadi aku tak mau menganggunya." Manami kemudian tertawa pelan.

Karma menghela nafasnya. Lalu tangannya yang lebih besar dari tangan Manami itu bergerak menyentuh pipi Manami.

"Pipimu dingin," gumamnya. Kemudian ia menangkupkan kedua tangannya ke pipi Manami. Mencoba membuat istrinya itu kembali merasa hangat.

"Dan tangan Karma- _kun_ terasa begitu hangat." Manami memejamkan mata sambil tersenyum. Menikmati sensasi hangat yang datang dari tangan Karma yang masih menangkup wajahnya.

Karma tersenyum lembut. Sepasang manik _mercury_ itu memandang Manami penuh kasih sayang, mengalirkan debaran ke jantung Manami yang bahkan sampai terasa ke ujung jemari kakinya yang kebas dan bengkak.

"Karma- _kun_ tidak kembali ke kantor?" Tangan kecil Manami menyentuh tangan Karma sesaat sebelum mengelusnya lembut sambil menggenggamnya erat. "Ini masih sore. Tidak biasanya Karma- _kun_ sudah ada di rumah."

Kedua sudut bibir Karma naik sempurna. Hatinya menghangat setiap kali mendengar kata ' _rumah_ '. Apalagi yang mengatakannya adalah istrinya, Akabane Manami.

"Nakano- _san_ sudah mulai geram menyuruhku untuk mengurangi pekerjaan. Dia selalu mengungkit-ngungkit soal dirimu yang sedang hamil sambil mengusirku. Jadi kau tidak boleh melarangku untuk tidak bekerja," pria itu menurunkan sebelah tangannya yang bebas dari wajah Manami.

Sepasang iris sewarna permata amethyst Manami berkilat lucu sebelum akhirnya wanita itu melayangkan kekehan pelan yang ditujukan pada Karma.

"Bukankah sudah sewajarnya seorang istri melarang suaminya malas bekerja?"

Karma menggerutu. "Aku tidak malas. Hanya tidak mau mengalami penulian dini akibat setiap hari mendengar omelan Nakano- _san_ ," kemudian ia sedikit memajukan bibirnya.

Manami menaikkan sedikit sudut bibirnya karena melihat ekspresi Karma yang begitu menggemaskan dimatanya.

"Dan ini semua demi kau."

Kalimat Karma yang terakhir membuat Manami mau tak mau menarik naik sempurna bibirnya. Mengukir sebuah senyum lebar di wajah manisnya.

Mereka berdua sekarang sudah berstatus suami-istri. Walaupun pernikahan mereka baru dilangsungkan setahun lalu dengan pengucapan ikrar tanpa melakukan resepsi yang berbelit-belit seperti kebanyakan pasangan, namun baik Karma maupun Manami menganggap bahwa pernikahan itu adalah pernikahan terindah bagi keduanya.

Pernikahan yang Karma dan Manami harap menjadi pernikahan pertama dan terakhir mereka.

Dan sekarang sepasang suami-istri itu menempati rumah sederhana yang letaknya tak terlalu jauh dari pusat kota. Dengan dua pelayan yang bertugas membantu Manami selama hampir enam bulan masa kehamilannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Karma- _kun_. Percayalah." Tangan Manami yang lain bergerak membelai pipi dan rahang kokoh suaminya. Senyuman masih menghiasi wajahnya yang semakin terlihat tembam.

"Sebentar lagi kau akan melahirkan. Kenapa masih melarangku menemanimu?" Tatapan mata Karma melembut walaupun wajah dan suaranya jelas terdengar memprotes.

"Aku hanya ingin Karma- _kun_ yakin kalau aku baik-baik saja."

"Dengan semua keluhan selama kehamilanmu itu?" Karma menaikkan sebelah alisnya, lalu menghela nafas. "Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku dengan jujur. Apa yang kau makan untuk sarapan dan makan siang tadi?"

Manami tak menjawab pertanyaan Karma. Tanpa perlu diberitahu pun wanita ini yakin kalau Karma sudah tahu jawabannya.

Tidak akan ada satu hal pun yang luput dari mata seorang Akabane Karma mengenai apa yang terjadi padanya sepanjang hari. Dan tentunya makanan apa saja yang dimakannya tadi sudah pasti diketahui suaminya itu di luar kepala.

" _Nah_ , tanpa menjawab pun kau sudah memberitahuku. Kau tidak makan dengan baik, kau tidak beristirahat dengan cukup, dan tadi kau membiarkan angin dingin masuk ke kamar ini."

Dulu ketika dia masih berpacaran dengan Karma, wanita itu sering sekali gemas dengan kelakuan Karma yang _overprotective_ seperti ini. Itu membuatnya hanya bisa mengakrabkan diri dengan teman-teman lelakinya di kelas 3-E semasa SMP dulu.

Jika ketahuan ada seorang lelaki melirik genit Manami sekilas saja, Karma akan langsung menatap lelaki itu dengan tatapan ' _setan_ 'nya.

Memberitahu si pelirik bahwa jika ia melakukan itu pada Manami lagi, bisa dipastikan besok tidak akan ada yang mengenal wajah si pelirik itu lagi -karena Karma akan menghajarnya habis-habisan tentu saja.

Tapi sekarang Karma semakin terasa menyebalkan karena pria itu semakin _overprotective_ dan menjadi luar biasa cerewet, menurutnya.

"Karma- _kun_ , sekarang jadi tambah cerewet, sadar tidak?"

Sepasang _mercury_ -nya berputar sebelum decakan pelan Karma terdengar. "Aku memang selalu seperti ini," tandasnya. "Lagipula kau juga sangat memerlukannya."

Manami mengerucutkan bibirnya begitu mendengar penuturan suaminya dan pria itu langsung mengecup bibir merah muda itu singkat dan cepat.

Membuat wajah wanita itu merona hebat. Seolah-olah Akabane Karma baru saja mencuri ciuman pertama seorang Akabane Manami.

"Ka-Karma- _kun_!"

Karma hanya tersenyum tipis melihat ekspresi malu-malu serta wajah wanitanya yang merona hebat.

Ia senang Manami masih seperti itu. Mudah merona dengan hal-hal kecil romantis yang ia lakukan. "Sekarang waktunya tidur sore."

Karma berdiri, lalu menelusupkan masing-masing tangannya ke leher dan lipatan lutut Manami. Bersiap untuk membawa wanitanya untuk tidur di ranjang mereka yang tak jauh dari sofa yang ditempati Manami.

"Karma- _kun_ , aku mau tidur disini saja."

Ucapan Manami membuat gerakan Karma terhenti. Ia memandang dalam sepasang _violet_ itu cukup lama, sampai akhirnya mengangguk.

Ditariknya perlahan tangannya dari leher dan lipatan lutut Manami. Kemudian membantu wanitanya berdiri sejenak sebelum ia duduk menggantikan Manami di sofa itu.

Diletakkannya sebuah bantal di dadanya, kemudian dibimbingnya Manami untuk duduk miring di pangkuannya. Wanita itu membenahi posisi duduknya di antara paha suaminya sebelum menyandarkan kepala serta badannya di dada bidang Karma.

Lengan kuat pria itu melingkari punggung Manami dan memeluknya dalam sikap protektif sementara sebelah tangannya yang lain bergerak ke atas perut besar dan mengelusnya lembut penuh kasih sayang.

"Karma- _kun_ , apa kau tidak lelah? Setiap malam begini?" untuk kesekian kalinya, pertanyaan itu terlontar dari mulut wanita ini. Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah pada Karma. Setelah seharian lelah bekerja, lelaki itu masih harus tidur dengan posisi -yang sudah pasti- tidak nyaman seperti ini.

Setiap malam, sejak Manami mulai susah bergerak akibat perutnya yang membesar juga kakinya yang membengkak.

Pria itu merebahkan kepalanya ke sandaran tinggi sofa, tersenyum lembut sambil mengeratkan pelukannya. "Mau kau bertanya berapa kali pun, jawabanku tetap sama. Tidak. Kalau pun memang lelah, aku tetap tidak akan bisa beristirahat sementara kau sendiri kesulitan tidur."

Manami tersenyum kecut. Lagi-lagi semuanya bermula karena kehamilannya. Dia selalu kesulitan untuk tidur. Berbaring miring tidak nyaman, terlentang malah menambah sesak dadanya, dan tidur tengkurap tentu saja bukan pilihan yang bagus baginya dan juga bayi didalam kandungannya. Baru dengan posisi duduk lah wanita itu bisa tertidur.

Awalnya Manami tidur bersandar di kepala ranjang, namun begitu Karma mengetahuinya, pria itu tidak lagi mengizinkannya tidur seperti itu. Dan di malam selanjutnya, pria itu malah menawarkan diri -dengan sangat memaksa- untuk menemani Manami tidur dengan posisi duduk. Membuat Manami benar-benar merasa tak enak pada suaminya itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Karma- _kun_. Aku tetap bisa tidur," Jemari Manami bergerak ke dada Karma, membentuk gerakan melingkar disana.

"Dan hampir setiap sepuluh menit terbangun? Tidak. Itu tidak baik bagimu dan juga bayimu."

"Dan sekarang malah Karma- _kun_ yang kesulitan tidur karena aku semakin berat," ucap Manami. Sungguh, sekali lagi ia benar-benar merasa bersalah. Bahkan matanya sedikit terasa memanas jika mengingat pengorbanan Karma untuk dirinya selama ini.

Akabane Karma terkekeh. "Siapa bilang kau berat, _huh_?" tanyanya. "Badanmu sangaaaat ringan seperti bulu," lanjutnya ketika Manami tak segera menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Mana ada orang hamil yang badannya seringan bulu, Karma- _kun_ ," Manami berujar sambil memukul pelan dada Karma, masih dengan mempertahankan nada ringan dalam suara lembutnya yang begitu disukai oleh Karma. "Membohogi istri itu tidak boleh."

Karma tertawa pelan sebelum tiba-tiba saja kembali mengecup bibir Manami singkat. "Kau tahu aku tidak pernah berkata bohong padamu. Tidurlah."

Manami mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Karma. Karma memang tak pernah berbohong padanya selama ini, tapi untuk yang satu ini dia sangat percaya kalau Karma berbohong agar ia tak semakin merasa bersalah lagi.

Hei, anak kecil pun pasti juga tahu kalau badan ibu hamil itu berat.

Manami benar-benar ingin melayangkan protesnya. Namun suaminya itu adalah Akabane Karma. Seseorang yang tak akan pernah bisa ia lawan sampai kapanpun. Jika pun melawan, ujung-ujungnya Manami pasti akan kalah karena kehabisan argumen. Jadi, Manami memilih untuk tidak melanjutkan percakapan mereka.

Tak lama, wanita ini pun perlahan mulai merasakan kantuk dan memejamkan mata ketika Karma mulai bersenandung rendah dengan suaranya yang berat. Tak lama, kesadarannya pun terbawa ke alam mimpi bersama senandungan Karma yang terdengar begitu merdu ditelinganya.

.

.

.

Akabane Manami menarik napasnya panjang. Dalam posisi berbaringnya pun, dia masih merasakan nyeri di bagian bawah tubuhnya setelah proses bersalin beberapa waktu lalu. Tapi rasa nyeri itu tidak seberapa begitu melihat buah hatinya yang baru saja lahir ke dunia ini tertidur dengan nyaman dalam gendongan pria yang sangat dicintainya.

Wanita itu menyunggingkan senyumnya. Memandang Karma yang kini tengah berdiri di depan jendela sambil menimang putra mereka.

Memiliki rambut kemerahan dan juga mata _mercury_ yang berkilat indah, membuat bayi yang ada di gendongan suaminya benar-benar terlihat seperti Karma. Hanya saja ukurannya jauh lebih kecil.

Manami tersenyum lembut karena ia mempunyai seorang _'Karma'_ lagi di keluarganya. Dan Manami berharap _'Karma mini'_ itu akan menjadi anak yang cerdas seperti ayahnya. Tentu saja, minus sikap berandal dan jahilnya.

"Karma- _kun_?"

Pria itu berbalik menatap istrinya dengan mata penuh tanya. "Kau baik-baik saja? Apa ada yang sakit? Atau kau perlu sesuatu?"

Manami terkekeh pelan. Suaminya benar-benar cerewet sekarang. "Aku baik-baik saja. Tidak. Aku hanya perlu sedikit bantuan untuk duduk."

Karma segera mendekati istrinya, meletakkan _'Karma mini'_ yang ada dalam pelukannya ke pangkuan wanitanya, kemudian membantu istrinya itu duduk dengan kepala ranjang sebagai sandarannya.

"Sudah?"

Manami mengangguk. "Karma- _kun_ duduklah disampingku," pintanya.

Karma menarik sebuah kursi mendekat ke sisi ranjang rumah sakit dan mendudukkinya. Tangannya yang lebih besar menggenggam tangan Manami. Menenggelamkan tangan wanita itu dalam kehangatan.

"Kita belum memberinya nama," Manami berbisik, sepasang permata _amethyst_ -nya memandang sayu sambil mengelus-ngelus pipi kemerahan bayinya.

"Kau punya nama untuknya?"

Manami menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku ingin Karma- _kun_ saja yang memberi nama."

Karma mengerutkan kening. Tatapannya berpindah-pindah dari Manami ke bayinya. Sebelah tangannya yang lain ikut terulur dan mengusap pipi kemerahan putranya yang baru berusia beberapa jam.

Lalu pandangannya beralih pada jendela rumah sakit. Menatap kuncup bunga berwarna merah muda lembut yang mulai tumbuh memenuhi cabang sebatang pohon sakura yang tumbuh tepat di depan kamar bersalin istrinya.

Hanya perasaannya saja, atau memang musim semi kali ini datang lebih awal dari biasanya?

"Karma- _kun_ sudah terpikirkan nama yang bagus?"

Suara lembut Manami memecah lamunanya. Membuat Karma menoleh. ia torehkan senyum lembut ke arah wanitanya.

Lalu memandangi putra mereka dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Apa? Bisakah kau beritahu aku?" Manami bertanya tak sabar. Sepasang irisnya berkilat senang sekarang. Yakin kalau Karma pasti akan menyiapkan nama yang indah untuk anaknya.

Pria itu bangkit, mengecup kening Manami sebelum kecupan itu turun menuju bibir Manami, kemudian berpindah mengecup pipi putranya.

"Bagaimana dengan Haruki?" bisiknya dengan suara melembut. "Sebuah nama yang akan selalu mengingatkan kita tentang suka cita dimusim semi tahun ini karena kelahiran diriku yang mini ini."

Manami tertawa sesaat sebelum lagi-lagi menyunggingkan senyum bahagia. "Itu nama yang sangat indah, Karma- _kun_. Aku menyukainya."

.

.

.

 **FIN**

*春喜 (Haruki) : Suka cita musim semi

 **N/A :** _Oke, mungkin kata sambutan ini terlambat TAPI AKU BEGITU SEDIH KARENA ANKYOU UDAH TAMAT DAN KARMANAMI HANYA DIJADIKAN SEMICANNON COUPLE! /nangisbombay/ tapi aku tetep berterimakasih sama Matsui Yusei-sensei karena telah memberikan asupan manga+anime yang menghibur banget. Hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu sensei, daisuki da yo! Bagi readers yang udah baca aku juga berterimakasih karena udah nyempetin diti buat mampir. Arigatou minna-san /sujudsembah/. Dan maaf aku malah curcol gini. Kalo gitu bagi readers yang udah baca ff ini jangan lupa review ya :3 biar bikin aku lebih semangat lagi buat nambah isi fandom karmanami. Hihi. Sekian deh kalo gitu, papay guysss~_


End file.
